


Just That Extraordinary

by orphan_account



Category: NSYNC, Popslash, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: And more Trickyfish Fic, IDK I just wanted the NSYNC guys with mutant powers, M/M, Popslash/Xmen Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(An X-Men AU.  I really just wanted to write the guys with mutant powers.)</p>
<p>Lance longs for a life of normalcy, but as Chris points out, this is as normal as it's gonna get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just That Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I may have messed up a bit on some parts, but I just really, really wanted an NSYNC AU where they have mutant powers, okay? The idea came to me and the need for more Chris/Lance did play a major role in creating this fic...so, whatever, enjoy or something.

There wasn't any place in the mansion where Lance could hide from him. What would usually take a person hours, maybe even days, to accomplish would only be mere minutes for Chris. It's one of the many reasons he loves his mutation. Super Hyperactivity, or super speed as it's more commonly called, is an awesome power though it sometimes gets a bad rep. It gave him an edge most people just didn't have. Chris has always been hyper as a child but somewhere along the line, he realized he far exceeded the realm of normalcy. He was blessed to have a mom who was super cool with it. It weirded her out, sure, but Chris knew she loved him unconditionally. This shown especially when Professor Xavier talked her about letting Chris into the Xavier School for Gifted Children something or other where he could hone and harness his powers better. The only concern she had was if it would cost her a lot. Professor Xavier, or Charles as he encouraged Chris to call him, sat her down and gently sorted her out through every detail she needed to know and assured her that she needn't be worried about money.

Chris had his stuff packed that very day, which, considering his lot in life, wasn't much. Charles took him to the mansion in Westchester and Chris had the entire placed mapped and committed to memory in well under ten minutes. There, he met other people like him. 

Like Justin. He was twenty-four when he met Justin: a teenager with a voice that could break glass. Literally. Justin's super sonic screech had broken more windows than Chris could count. When Justin would become petulant, his mutation would become stronger. Chris had gone through ten pairs of earplugs in an entire week. Justin was a fast learner, though, and eventually learned to control his voice - even do cool things with it, like fly - but there were moments when he would accidentally let an ear-splitting shriek out. Especially during his journey through puberty when hormones would continually fuck with his mental state. 

JC came just a few days after Justin. He looked like a normal dude, so out of place in a mansion full of mutants. Well, up until he fed Chris a visual of Justin in drag. Chris had spat out his orange juice that day in laughter, and Justin demanded to know what was so funny. It was how Chris learned that JC was a telepath like Charles, and a damn strong one at that. JC proved this time and time again, usually during fits of extreme anger. It wasn't very often though. JC kept his telepathy in check almost all the time and was very laid-back and zen. 

Joey came not long after and Charles had taken Chris with him to talk to Joey's parents. Joey was a jolly guy who could adapt to circumstances to survive. Joey could turn to metal if the need called for it. It was an extremely cool power, and Chris was only a little jealous. Joey became even cooler when Chris met his folks who were also cool with Joey's mutation. They only wanted what was best for his son and if learning to control his mutation was for the best, they had no qualms about letting Joey go with them. All-in-all, it was an easy recruitment. Chris didn't have to do the entire song and dance he had planned in his head. 

Lance though. Lance was different. Lance came from a family of religious Southern Baptists in Mississippi who were terrified of his mutation. Lance had the ability to manipulate ice. He could turn someone into a popsicle without even moving a finger. He was bullied relentlessly at his school and there have been more than enough counts against him resting up in the school records for freezing a fellow student. It was also especially difficult to convince Lance's parents who strongly thought that encouraging Lance to use his mutation was only going to make things worse. Chris had wheedled at them, trying his best to convince them that teaching Lance to control his mutation was only for the best. No more frozen people! Think about them! 

In the end, they had reluctantly agreed, and as Chris looked at Lance beside him in the car, he felt he did a good job. Chris didn't know it yet, then, but there was something different about this guy. Something special. JC certainly seemed to think so with the way he fawned over Lance the moment they entered the mansion. 

So, Lance was the new guy. Lance was also the guy that Chris started sleeping with the first month he was there. Lance seemed as cold as his power, but when they lay in bed together, he was surprisingly warm. The eight year age difference didn't even seem to faze Lance. Chris brought this issue up on more than a few occasions, but Lance always shushed him with a kiss and the conversation was considered finished - or in Chris' case, shelved - after that.

There were moments, however, in their very new relationship, when Lance would get severely moody over every little thing and just like that, he would shut everyone out, including Chris, and wasn't above to use his power to keep them away. The cold he would release was so biting that no one was willing to go near him except for Chris. It was why during these moments, Lance would always disappear, but Chris almost always found him. Super hyperactivity had its perks, and one of those was finding Lance wherever he was hiding within minutes.

He found him in the balcony, hands clutching the railing. Despite the warm spring weather, the cold Lance emanated was so severe that Chris regretted not wearing a sweater. Chris could also see the ice branching out from Lance's hands which covered every inch of the metal railing. 

Okay, this had to stop. "You know, that railing's going to rust if you keep up with that." He said and Lance jerked to look at him. 

Lance scowled, sending an extra wave of cold his way. Chris shivered. "Go away, Chris."

"N-not g-going a-anyw-where." Chris stuttered out, instinctually closing in on himself to keep warm. Lance could be a real bitch like that. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for a few moments to myself. Can you please grant my request and leave me alone? I'm not in the mood right now." 

Chris stepped closer to him on the balcony, wary of ice patches that were branching from where Lance was standing. Ice patches meant slipping and there was at least a three-storey drop from the balcony. "I'm worried about you. And the state of this entire mansion. You're going to give us an early snow day and it's not even winter yet! I mean, I'm all for wintery fun and indoor snow, but not when everyone is at risk of catching hypothermia. I really don't want Justin to get sick again." Justin, when down with whatever bug, would get extra whiny, and his mutation would get that extra boost of _ouch, I think I don't have eardrums anymore._

"Then go coddle him instead." Lance snapped. "If you're so worried about Justin getting sick, maybe you should pay attention to him and not me."

"Okay what the hell is up with you?" Chris snapped back. "Why are you being such a bitchy Ice Queen all of a sudden?"

Lance stepped back, and released his grip from the railing. His scowl melted away into a vulnerable look and Chris let his features soften. He moved closer to Lance and gently took him in his arms. Lance let off the biting cold and Chris was able to warm them up some.

"What am I doing here, Chris?" Lance asked, voice muffled and seemingly tiny. 

"You're here because you're my boyfriend and I want to comfort you in your time of need?" Chris ventured out, feeling a small sliver of satisfaction when Lance let out a startled chuckle.

"No, I meant, why am I here?" Lance pulled away and Chris was drawn to those green orbs Lance passed off as eyes. "Why am I in this mansion? Why am I _here?_ "

And all of a sudden, Chris understood. Despite the progress Lance has been making with his mutation, the boy still longed for a life of normalcy, and throwing him into this life wasn't it. No matter how much Charles Xavier fought for mutant rights, they'd still be scrutinized by the public as much as homosexuals were. 

Chris gently took Lance's face into his hands and pressed a kiss to his still-cold lips. Lance responded, bringing his hands down to Chris' hips. The kiss was slow, tender, and brought warmth to them both. After a moment, they both pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"Why are you here?" Chris repeated with a small smile. "Because you're different. Special. We all are. Lance, one way or another, you've got to realize that we're different. We can blend in with the humans as much as we want, but the truth of the matter is we're just that extraordinary. We can look normal all we want, but within us, we still know we have something most people don't have."

Lance tried to speak but Chris quickly shut him up with a kiss. "We are different, and that's what makes us special. You're here so you can learn how to control your power without harming others. You're here so you can learn to do good with it so that humans might learn to accept us more."

Lance let out a shuddery breath. "I just...I just want to be normal, Chris." He said.

"Oh baby," Chris said, cupping Lance's cheeks. "We all do. But this is as normal as we're going to get. We're working our asses off to get ourselves accepted into the arms of society itself. But for now, all we can do is wait for society to pull its head out of its ass."

Lance smiled a little bit at that and Chris just had to kiss him. "You're going to be okay, baby, remember that. You've got friends here who love you for who you are, and we're not leaving anytime soon. Plus, you've got me."

"Yeah, cause you're the poster boy for normal." Lance snorted out, but there was a grin on his face.

"Hey, I can be normal!" Chris said indignantly. 

Lance swiped affectionately at him. "Yeah, barring your super hyperactivity. Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"You're just jealous cause I can sleep in all I want and never be late." Chris retorted with a smirk.

"Yeah, that'd be it." Lance then leaned forward and caught Chris' lips in another kiss.


End file.
